Sailor Moon next generation
by MermiadPrincessKerry
Summary: a new enemy has appeared and Neo-Queen Serenity and the Queens of the Planets cant transform who will be the next Sailor Soldiers and who will become the Planetary Knights. i suck at summaries read and find out
1. Characters

_Characters:_

_Moon Royal Family:_

_Neo-Queen Serenity_

_Neo-King Endymion_

_Princess Rini- Sailor Moon age 16  
_

_Princess Selene- Sailor Earth age 16  
_

_Prince Damien__- Jupiter Knight age 17  
_

_Prince Daniel- Venus Knight age 17  
_

_Mars Royal Family:_

_Queen Raye_

_King Jedite_

_Princess Rachel- Sailor Mars age 16  
_

_Prince Matthew- Neptune Knight age 17  
_

_Mercury Royal Family:_

_Queen Amy_

_King Zoisite_

_Princess Amelia- Sailor Mercury age 16  
_

_Jupiter Royal Family:_

_Queen Lita_

_King Neflite_

_Princess Lucy- Sailor Jupiter age 16  
_

_Prince Tom- Pluto Knight age 18  
_

_Venus Royal Family:_

_Queen Mina_

_King Malachite_

_Princess Abby- Sailor Venus age 16  
_

_Prince Charlie- Saturn Knight age 19  
_

_Neptune Royal Family:_

_Queen Michelle_

_King Michael_

_Princess Michru- Sailor Neptune age 17  
_

_Prince Sam- Earth Knight age 17  
_

_Uranus Royal Family:_

_Queen Amara_

_King Anthony_

_Princess Haruka- Sailor Uranus age 17  
_

_Prince Andrew- Mercury Knight age 17  
_

_Pluto Royal Family:_

_Queen Trista_

_Queen Tristan_

_Princess Setsuna- Sailor Pluto age 17  
_

_Prince Harry- Uranus Knight age 18  
_

_Saturn Royal Family:_

_Queen Hotaru_

_King James_

_Princess Hannah- Sailor Saturn age 16  
_

_Prince Robert- Mars Knight age 17  
_

_Others:_

_Helios- Moon Knight age 16  
_

_Queen Serenity_

_King Sol_

_Queen Eternity_

_King Daniel_

_Dark Moon Clan_


	2. Chapter 1

Soon after the defeat of Glaxaia and Chaos Crystal Tokyo appeared and Serena and Darien took their places as Neo-Queen Serenity and Neo-King Endymion. After a year into their ruling and marriage Serenity gave birth to twin boys Daniel and Damien who look a lot like Endymion and a year after twin girls Rini and Selene who look a lot like Serenity. Neo-Queen Serenity has been worried about the fact that a new enemy might be coming despite her husband and her advisors telling her not to worry. It has been a few months since the feeling of a new enemy and Queen Raye of Mars has confirmed Neo-Queen Serenity's worries and there is a new enemy coming

'we cant fight anymore' Queen Mina said 'it has been many many years since we have been the Sailor Soldiers. We don't even have the power to transform' she said as she sat down and Queen Lita, Amy and Raye all nodded

'our powers may have left us but they have been passed onto the next generation' Neo-Queen Serenity said suspiring everyone

'who?' Queen Amy asked praying it wasn't her daughter Amelia and every Queen in the room was praying that it wasn't their daughters

'sadly its our daughters' Neo-Queen Serenity said sadly and Queen Michelle stood up and she was mad

'I refuse to let Michru fight' she said in a firm voice and the queens all nodded

'I agree. Haruka is too young' Amara said 'far too young to be getting involved in these kinds of battles'

'I know who you feel Michelle Amara. My daughters Rini and Selene have the powers of the moon and earth and I don't want them to fight either'

'what can we do? Once a sailor soldier is chosen they are the ones who have to fight to protect the universe' Amy said sadly

'we are ready mum' Michru said appearing with Setsuna, Amelia, Abby, Lucy, Hannah , Haruka, Rachel

'no I forbid you to fight. You are too young Setsuna' Trista said

'but mother you were our age when you became a sailor solider'

'that was different we were more mature' Neo-Queen Serenity said

'mum you weren't a soldier in the past you were one when you were reborn'

'don't take that tone with me Serenity Usagi Shields' Neo-Queen Serenity said to her daughter and Rini stood back. They didn't get a chance to speak when the new enemy appeared

'who are you?!' Queen Amara demanded and that's when Neo-King Endymion along with the Kings came running in with their sons

'girls get back now!' their mothers yelled and the girls shook their heads

'Serenity!' Endymion cried in fear when the attacks came flying in

'Earth Shield!' Earth cried and a green light covered the Queens

'Moon Silver Flame'

'Mars Flame Arrow'

'Mercury Water Dragon'

'Jupiter Thunder Hurricane'

'Venus Love Bolt'

'Uranus World Blast'

'Neptune Ice Dragon'

'Pluto Deadly Arrow'

'Saturn Deadly Bolt' the girls cried and the attacks hit the enemy but only hurt her badly

'who are you?!' Sailor Moon demanded and King Endymion could have sworn it was Serenity talking for a minute

'I am Princess Kara of the Dark Moon Clan' she said disappearing and the girls had powered down

'not bad for our first fight' Rini said and the girls did a high five in the air and Serenity was fuming

'Rini Selene what were you thinking?!' Endymion and Serenity both yelled and the twins looked down

'we were doing what we thought was best mum dad. You would have done the same if it was you'

'no wait it was you a long time ago and now we are sailor soldiers. Lets go and practice girls' Rini said and Endymion and Serenity were taken back as the girls walked out

'I swear they have your temper Endy' Serenity said

'well they have made up their minds so there is no use trying to change it' Trista said and the Queens and Kings nodded. Their sons went out to find their sisters

'Rini Selene are you alright?' Damien and Daniel asked and their sisters nodded

'yeah we are fine. So what did dad want with you two?'

'well for one us guys are the planetary knights like you girls are the planetary soldiers like I am the Venus Knight and Damien is the Jupiter Knight' he said making Abby and Lucy squeal

'who are you guys then?'

'well I am the Venus Knight' Daniel said

'I'm the Jupiter Knight' Damien said

'I'm the Mars Knight' Robert said making Rachel squeal

'I'm the Mercury Knight' Andrew said making Amelia smile

'I'm the Neptune Knight' Matthew said making Michru blush

'I'm the Pluto Knight' Tom said and Setsuna looked around pretending she didn't hear a thing

'I'm the Uranus Knight' Harry said and Haruka wanted to laugh out but she kept it in

'I'm the Saturn Knight' Charlie said making Hannah go red

'and I am the Earth Knight' Sam said and Selene went bright red

'we don't know who the Moon Knight is. Dad said it might be Helios or someone else sorry Rini'

'its alright besides Helios cant be the Moon Knight. He guards the Golden and Silver Crystals' she said sadly and Selene saw this. Damien and Daniel looked at each other and smirked

'oh Rini there is someone who wants to see you'

'who?' Rini asked standing up and Selene knew the boys were playing a trick

'Rini sit down. Damien and Daniel are tricking you into thinking Helios is here'

'darn it' they both said and Rini ran past them with tears in her eyes. She ran past Serenity and Endymion and they both knew something was wrong

'I'll go after Rini' Serenity said

'and I will find out what happened' Endymion said and they both nodded as Serenity went after Rini and Endymion went into the garden

'how could you?!' Abby and Lucy both yelled 'you know Rini cares for Helios!'

'we didn't mean any harm' Daniel said

'any harm?!' Selene yelled and that's when Endymion came out

'what is going on?' he asked

'dad Daniel and Damien were playing a trick on Rini again and they made her think Helios was wanting to see her'

'boys we talked about this and you promised you wouldn't wind your sister up about Helios' he said in a father tone that the boys cringed to 'now when your sister has calmed down I want you to say you both are sorry for upsetting her' he said 'and for winding her up you two will be training extra hard for the next 2 weeks'

'ah dad' the boys groaned

'that's the price you have to pay for upsetting your sister' he said walking towards Rini's room where Serenity was outside her door trying to talk to her daughter

'Rini honey'

'go away!' Rini cried and Endymion sighed

'I guess the issue with Helios didn't go down well with Rini'

'no it hasn't. she has cried herself to sleep believing it was her fault that he got captured'

'it was my fault! He was talking to me and Nehellenia found out and she used me to get to him!' Rini cried and Serenity sighed

'there is nothing we can do'

'can I be of help?' Helios asked appearing in spirit

'Helios?' Serenity asked and he nodded 'how are you here?'

'like I was before only the new enemy has me captive' he said and the parents nodded

'Rini is in her room crying her heart out'

'what happened?'

'Daniel and Damien were playing a trick on her and they made Rini believe that you were back and Selene knew this and told Rini not to believe it'

'I swear those boys are turning out like your father' Serenity said and Endymion shrugged

'Mom dad who are you talking to?' Rini asked

'well if you come out we will tell you'

'fine' Rini said she wiped away her tears and when she opened the door she went white as a sheet 'H-H-Helios' she stuttered out and Helios smiled. Serenity and Endymion left them alone and Rini felt more tears flowing and Helios knew if he touched her his hand would go right through her 'what happened Helios?' Rini asked

'the Dark Moon clan attacked Illusion and they are holding me captive'

'what?' Rini cried in fear and Helios saw the fear in her eyes

'please Rini don't blame yourself for them holding me captive and please don't blame yourself for what happened with Nehellenia'

'but Helios she used me to get to you'

'maybe so but if she didn't would we have met? Would we be crazy about each other like we are now?' he asked making Rini blush and with a white silver flash a silver locket appeared and fell into Rini's hands

'Helios this'

'it's the same locket like your mothers but this one is just between me and you and by the way I am the Moon Knight' he said and Rini smiled

'I knew it' she squealed happily but the mood changed when Helios began to disappear 'Helios!' Rini cried as she tried to reach for him but it was too late he had gone and Rini fell to her knees 'I will find you Helios I promise'


	3. Chapter 2

'I will find you Helios, I promise' Rini said and that's when her sister came running in

'Rini? Are you alright?' Selene asked and Rini nodded

'I will be once Helios is back' she said and Selene nodded. They walked back into the garden where their brothers were and Daniel and Damien said that they were sorry for winding Rini up and she forgave them. The girls were practising their attacks when dark clan moon monsters appeared

'Earth Shield!' Sam yelled protecting the girls from the attacks

'pair up and attack' Earth said 'then Moon can finish them off' she said and everyone nodded

'Mars Flame Arrow'

'Mercury Water Dragon'

'Jupiter Thunder Hurricane'

'Venus Love Bolt'

'Uranus World Blast'

'Neptune Ice Dragon'

'Pluto Deadly Arrow'

'Saturn Deadly Bolt' the girls yelled

'Mars Flame Whip'

'Mercury Water Blast'

'Jupiter Thunder Zap'

'Venus Love Whirlwind'

'Neptune Deep Submerge'

'Uranus World Shaking'

'Pluto Deadly Scream'

'Saturn Silence Grave' the boys yelled

'Earth Blast!'

'Earth Smash!' they both yelled and when the monsters were weak Moon jumped up and she had a wand like Serenity did in the past but as she jumped up a monster scratched her on her leg causing her to bleed a little but she pushed on

'Moon Cosmic Healing!' she yelled and a bright light came from her wand causing the monsters to disappear and she jumped down

'Rini? Are you alright?' Selene Damien and Daniel all asked at the same time and Rini powered down and smiled

'I'm fine' she lied because her head was throbbing like crazy. Everyone walked back into the palace expect for Rini who went back to her room

'Rini?' Serenity asked knocking on Rini's door but there was no answer. She knocked again and when Rini didn't answer she opened the door to see Rini passed out on the floor

'RINI' Serenity cried in fear as she ran to her daughter. She gently lifted her up and laid her on her bed and that's when Endymion Selene Damien and Daniel came running in

'what's wrong with Rini?' the kids asked and Serenity didn't know what to say

'she passed out that's all' Endymion said trying to make sure that Serenity didn't show any fear to their children

'oh ok' they all said and despite their best efforts they left Rini and their parents alone

'I wonder what happened' Endymion said and Serenity gasped at the sight of the scratch on Rini's leg

'looks like that dark moon thing had a good go' Serenity said and Endymion nodded

'nothing like some earth healing power can do' he said and she smiled as Endymion touched their daughters hand as she began to glow a faint golden colour and the mark was gone and Rini began to open her eyes

'mum dad what happened?' she asked

'you passed out Rini due to a wound but that's gone now' Serenity said and Rini nodded 'are you alright Rini?' she asked worried

'I will be better once Helios is back mum' she said sadly and Endymion gently placed a hand on his daughters shoulder and smiled sadly

'don't worry honey Helios will be back you just have to wait' he said and Rini nodded. Rini was up and about later on that day and Selene Damien Daniel were watching Rini and Selene was really worried

'don't worry Sel Rini will be fine. We just have to get Helios back'

'you 3 know that I can hear you' Rini pointed out and everyone were laughing uneasily'

'sorry Rini we are just worried about you' Daniel said and Rini smiled

'I'm fine really guys' she lied. Her heart was breaking because Helios was in trouble and she couldn't help him

'really?' a male voice asked from behind and Rini turned around

'H-H-Helios?' Rini asked and he smiled

'you are not fine Rini' he said and the brothers and sister left them alone 'I know you are hurting Rini. How can your sister and brothers help you if you are not honest with them?' he asked Rini and she looks down 'you have to trust those around you Rini if you don't then nothing will happen' he said and he began to disappear until he was gone. Rini couldn't wait to attack the Dark Moon clan for taking Helios away, the girls came out with their brothers and Rini stood up

'girls' Rini said in a tone that they knew she meant business

'yes Rini?' they asked

'its time we took out the Dark Moon Clan for good' she said and Selene smiled

'lets power up and move out' Selene said

'not on this planet' Serenity and the mothers said at the same time in the same tone

'mother we have to. You are no longer sailor scouts we are' Selene said and they girls nodded and their mothers sighed

'right just be careful' Serenity said and the girls nodded as with a flash in their places where the Sailor Scouts and the boys transformed into the Knights

'lets go get them' Mars said and they all nodded. With a flash they all had disappeared and they were on the Dark Moon planet

'this is where it begins' Moon said 'lets go' she said and everyone nodded as they walked to the palace

'oh Helios please be alright' Moon thought to herself as they walked to the palace and as soon as the entered the doors shut

'what the'

'welcome to the Dark Moon Palace' Kara laughed as she appeared and the girls and guys got ready to attack

'don't forget us' female and male voices said from behind Kara

'about time you joined me' Kara said and they were chuckling

'WHO ARE YOU?' Venus yelled and the others appeared

'I am Princess Crystal of the Dark Moon Clan'

'I am Prince John of the Dark Moon Clan'

'I am Prince James of the Dark Moon Clan'

'and we have a new one to our clan' Kara said smirking as Helios appeared but his hair was black and so was his eyes and Moon was heartbroken

'hello Rini' he said


	4. Chapter 3

'Hello Rini' Helios said and Moon was taken back

'what have you done to Helios?!' she yelled at the dark moon clan

'we just turned him evil that's all. Like our mother turned your father against your mother'

'what? Beryl is your mother?' Mars asked

'was our mother until Neo-Queen Serenity killed her'

'our mother didn't kill Beryl she gave her a chance to turn in and she said no! she only defended herself against your mother!'

'by killing her with the silver crystal!' Kara bit back

'Mars Venus Neptune Uranus I want you to take care of Kara and Crystal Mercury Jupiter Pluto Saturn I want you to take care of James and John. Earth and myself will deal with' Moon couldn't say anymore and Earth saw this

'we will take care of Helios. Lets go' she said and everyone nodded as they went off into pairs but the scenes changed as Mars and Mars Knight were in one room and the others were in different rooms. Moon looked around to see she was facing Helios

'Helios! You are not evil!' she begged and he laughed

meanwhile

'Mars I'

'now is not the time for being sappy Robert' Mars said and he sighed

'Rachel when are you going to realise that I care for you?' he said and Mars looked at him

'not now please' she begged and he nodded. They were looking around the room when Kara appeared and they got into their fight positions

'hello Rachel Robert' she laughed and Mars got mad

'Mars Flame Arrow!' Mars yelled

'Mars Flame Whip!' Mars Knight yelled and Kara moved out of the way and she laughed

'Mars' Mars began 'Flame' she said as a fire began to surround her and Robert since they were both closing their eyes and holding hands

'Arrow!'

'Whip!' they both yelled and Kara laughed as she gathered that power and when it was her in her hands as added more power and she aimed at the couple and Robert stood in front of Rachel and she was shocked. When Kara sent the power ball back at the couple it hit them both because Rachel took her hand into his and they both were in each others arms. When the flames died down Rachel and Robert were on the floor holding hands and they were looking at each other

'now who is getting sappy?' Robert laughed and Rachel smiled

'Robert I'

'its alright Rachel' he said and she nodded as they both closed their eyes and died

'2 down 16 to go' she said to herself as she disappeared

meanwhile Jupiter and Jupiter Knight were trying to get out of the room

'damn it' Damien said

'language Damien! We will get out of here' she said

'Lucy face it we are stuck here' Damien said

'don't say that!' she yelled at him but she was cut off by Damien gently pressing his lips against hers and when they broke Lucy was confused

'what was that for?' Jupiter asked and he smirked

'because I' he didn't finish as Kara appeared

'hello you two'

'damn it' Jupiter said 'right lets go' she said

'oh so you want to end up like Rachel and Robert?' she laughed

'what?' they both yelled as Kara brought up a flash of Rachel and Robert holding hands and they were dead

'no Rachel Robert!' Jupiter cried 'Damien lets go' she said with holding her tears back'

'Lucy'

'don't' she said 'lets just attack now!' she said in a tone that he didn't like but he nodded

'Jupiter Thunder Zap!' he yelled

'Jupiter Thunder Hurricane!' she yelled and with the hurt and pain of seeing Robert and Rachel dead added more power to their attacks and they hit Kara but only gave her a scratch

'hah that isn't power this is power' Kara laughed as she sent a lighting bolt against Jupiter hitting her badly and she fell to her knees and Damien caught her

'Lucy? Lucy can you hear me?' he begged and she powered down 'Lucy!' he begged and she gently looked at him

'I'm sorry Damien' she said weakly

'for what?'

'for not telling you the truth sooner'

'the truth?'

'that I love you' she said and he smiled but his smile faded when Lucy closed her eyes and died

'LUCY!!' Damien cried and Kara took this as her chance to kill Damien. She sent a power blast against him and he didn't deflect it instead he took it fully and his hand fell into Lucy's and he died

'that's them two gone' she laughed as she disappeared to regain more of her power


	5. Chapter 4

Daniel looked around to see what just happened since he felt a sharp pain

'Daniel are you alright?' Venus asked

'yeah em we better find a way out' he said and Venus nodded sadly as Daniel stood up and tried to find a way out

'Daniel?' Venus asked

'yes Abby?' he said

'have you ever had a secret from someone and you were sure how to tell them?'

'yeah why?'

'never mind'

'Abby I'

'its alright. Lets find a way out so we can find the others' she said standing up 'move out of the way' she said and Daniel nodded

'Venus Love Bolt!' she yelled at the wall but it hit the wall then bounced off hitting Abby and she hit the wall. Daniel ran to Abby gently lifting her up

'Abby?' he asked worried and she rubbed her head

'ouch that hurt' she joked

'thank goodness' he said to himself

'what is wrong?' she asked

'what is wrong? I was bloody worried that I lost you!' he said and Abby was taken back

'you were worried?'

'of course I was worried Abby. I love you!' he said then he realised what he said and he was sure that she was going to reject him

'I love you too Daniel' she said bringing him back to normal and he looked at her and smiled as he gently kissed her. She kissed him back but they were interrupted by Crystal appearing and sending them flying

'what the' Venus said standing up and so did Daniel

'shall we?' he said and she nodded

'Venus Love Bolt!' she yelled

'Venus Love Whirlwind!' he yelled and the attacks were aimed at Crystal but she took it into her hands

'wow you had the same power as Rachel Robert Lucy and Damien'

'what?'

'oh didn't you know they are gone' she laughed and Daniel felt tears flowing

'Daniel' Venus whispered and he wiped away his tears

'_Rini Selene if you can hear me I'm sorry for everything. Daniel is gone. Kara killed him Lucy Rachel and Robert. Rini I am really sorry for being such a jerk about you missing Helios. Goodbye sisters' _ he thought as he gathered his power up

'lets go Daniel' Venus said 'for Damien Lucy Rachel and Robert' she added and he nodded

'Venus Love Bolt!' she yelled

'Venus Love Whirlwind!' he yelled and the attacks hit Crystal but only hurting her arm. She used the same power hitting them badly. Daniel and Abby fell to the ground holding hands

'Abby I'

'its alright Daniel. We tried our best' she said smiling and he smiled

'we did' he said and they both closed their eyes and died

'that was easy' she thought as she disappeared and found Earth and Earth Knight

'did you just hear what Daniel said?' Sam asked and Selene nodded with tears

'he and Abby are gone' she said as she stood up

'Selene I'

'not now Sam.'

'yes not now Sam' Crystal laughed and Selene went mad

'you cow! How gave you the right to hurt my brothers?!' she yelled at Crystal

'well we have the right since your mothers put my mother away' she said and Sam was mad

'so that gives you the right to kill us?' he said and she nodded

'pretty much now this can be easy or we can do this the hard way'

'I vote the hard way' Sam said

'just what I was thinking' Earth said and they both jumped out of the way when Crystal attacked

'Earth Blast!' Earth yelled hitting Crystal on the arm

'Earth Smash!' Sam yelled hitting the same place but it wasn't good enough so Crystal gathered her power hitting the couple and they went flying and they hit the wall

'Selene!' Sam cried as he saw her power down. Selene weakly opened her eyes and she saw Crystal going for Sam and she wasn't having any of it

'hey ugly!' Selene yelled as she got up but she was still weak

'well well the princess of the moon and earth is up and about'

'my mother may have put yours away that doesn't mean you need to follow in her footsteps'

'you would do the same if your mother was killed'

'my mother was killed by yours but you don't see me going around killing others for past mistakes'

'that past mistake was your parents falling in love'

'you cant stop yourself from falling in love Crystal! Love is something that chose my parents not the other away around' she said 'you don't know what love is!' she cried and Crystal had enough she gathered her power and it hit Selene badly

'SELENE!!' Sam cried out

'its alright Sam' Selene said weakly as she fell to her knees 'I'm sorry for not being honest with you Sam'

'what?'

'I love you' she said falling down and she died

'I love you too Selene' he said as Crystal gathered her power once more and killed Sam with one blast and he fell down and closed his eyes

meanwhile in Crystal Tokyo Serenity was in Endymion's arms crying her heart

'I cant believe they are gone' Raye cried in Jedite's arms

'its ok Raye. We will figure something out' he said and she nodded sadly

'girls we have to go and help them' Mina said since she wanted to get the people responsible for this

'we cant' Serenity said standing up 'we cant transform anymore'

'there must be something we can do'

'there is nothing we can do. If there was we would have done it by now' Serenity said and Endymion nodded sadly '_Rini its up to you and the rest of the girls and guys to stop the dark moon clan for good. Do your best honey'_


	6. Chapter 5

Mercury and Mercury Knight were with Saturn and Saturn Knight in one room when James and John appeared

'what the' Mercury and Saturn both said and the guys sighed

'lets go girls' Saturn Knight said and they both nodded

'Mercury Water Dragon!'

'Mercury Water Blast!'

'Saturn Deadly Bolt!'

'Saturn Silence Grave!' they all yelled and the girls attacks hit John while the guys attacks hit James but it did nothing. The brothers got their power together and attacked the girls but the guys were quicker to push the girls out of the way and they took the blasts fully themselves

'Andrew!' Amelia cried

'Charlie!' Hannah cried as the guys fell to their knees and the brothers attacked once more

'NO!' the girls cried as they ran to the boys and gently lifted their heads up

'Charlie' Hannah said through tears

' Hannah I'

'don't talk. You need to save your strength'

'Hannah we both know I am a goner' he said and she shook her head

'don't say that. What about your sister? Abby needs you'

'Abby is gone Hannah. So are Selene Sam Robert Rachel Lucy Damien and Daniel' he chocked out

'that doesn't mean you have to give up. I need you' she said with tears and he gently touched her face

'you have to go on Hannah. Rini needs your help' he said and she held his hand with his

'I don't want to go on without you Charlie' she said and he smiled

'you will be fine without me'

'you don't get it Charlie! I love you' she cried and he smiled

'I love you too Hannah' he said and she smiled. They shared a heart warming kiss and James and John killed them both

'Andrew can you hear me?' Amelia begged but nothing. She gently set his head down and stood up. A blue aura flowed around Amelia causing the Mercury Symbol to appear on her forehead

meanwhile on earth

'Amy Zoisite!' Serenity cried when she saw them going up in the air with the symbols on their foreheads

'they are lending their power to Amelia'

'what?'

'even if Amy cant transform she still has the power of mercury flowing through her. She is the queen of mercury' Raye said and everyone nodded

'then we can help our sons even though our daughters are gone' Raye said and everyone nodded. They all closed their eyes including Endymion and Serenity and their powers were going through their sons and daughters

'MERCURY WATER DRAGON' Mercury yelled and it hit James and it killed him and Amelia and her hand fell into Andrews and she closed her eyes and died

'Amelia' Amy cried in Zoisite's arms and he held his crying wife close trying to keep his tears back

'its up to Rini and the rest now' Hotaru said and everyone nodded


	7. Chapter 6

Pluto and Pluto Knight felt their parent's power go through them giving them the edge on their attacks and when Crystal and Kara appeared they were going mad

'well Sestuna I guess this is it' Tom said

'I guess it is Tom. Just so you know I do love you' she said and he smiled

'I love you too' he said and they held hands as the Pluto and Jupiter Symbols appeared on their foreheads and they both knew with this extra power to their attacks would kill them but they pushed on

'Pluto Deadly Arrow!'

'Pluto Deadly Scream!' they both yelled killing themselves and Kara even though they put up a shield

'KARA' Crystal yelled with tears and she vowed that she would kill the rest of the group since Helios is taking care of Rini. She appeared with her brother John and they were in the same room as Uranus, Uranus Knight, Neptune and Neptune Knight

'well well looks like it you 4 against us 2' John said

'John you take care of the Neptune 2 and I will take care of the Uranus 2' Crystal said and they both nodded

'lets go Michru' Matthew said and they both nodded. The Mars and Neptune symbols appeared on their foreheads and it was time for their attacks

'Neptune Ice Dragon'

'Neptune Deep Submerge' they both yelled and they focused their powers on the attacks and they hit Crystal badly and she used the power she had left and she killed the couple and herself

'MICHRU MATHEW' Uranus and Uranus Knight cried as the couple died

'be strong guys' Michru's voice echoed

'we are with you' Matthew's voice echoed

'right Haruka shall we?' Harry asked and she nodded

'it's the end for you two now' John said and the pair smirked as they held hands as a dark blue and purple aura covered the couple

'Harry?' Haruka asked

'yes Haruka?'

'if we do make it through this perhaps we could em'

'go on a date?' he said finishing her sentence and she nodded 'that would be great Haruka' he said 'lets finish him off once and for all'

'right'

'Uranus World Blast'

'Uranus World Shaking' they both yelled and the attacks hit John killing him and with the power that they used plus the power their parents gave them they fell to their knees and died

on earth

'they are all gone' Amara said with tears

'but Rini is still alive. She can save them I know it' Mina said and Serenity nodded sadly

'I hope you are right. I fear that the battle for Rini has come and it isn't going to be easy on her' Endymion said and they were right. Moon was in the same room with Helios who was looking bad

'Helios please you are not evil!' she yelled and he smirked 'you told me that you loved me' she said with tears

Helios drew his sword and went for Moon. She moved out of the way and her locket fell from her pocket. Helios was about to stand on it when Moon grabbed it

'Helios you gave me this locket as a symbol of our love' she said with tears flowing and he was confused on why she was crying. She reached out her locket and he reached out his hand to push it away and she noticed his eyes were the normal colour and they were smiling

'Helios please I love you' she told him and she noticed his eyes were sparkling and she smiled 'please just touch this and you will know' she said and despite what his body was telling him his hand reached out and it touched the locket and a bright light covered him causing his hair to go back to normal and his eyes were back to normal when the light faded he fell to his knees and Moon caught him

'Helios?' she asked worried and he smiled

'thank you my maiden' he said and she smiled

'don't do that to me' she said in a tone that he smirked to

'don't worry I wont. Shall we go?'

'yeah' she said sadly

'what's wrong?'

'Selene Damien Daniel and the others are gone' she said sadly with tears threatening to fall and he gently touched her face with his hand

'come with me' he said and she placed her hand in his and with a flash they were in Illusion where Selene Damien and Daniel where

'Selene Damien Daniel' Rini cried as she ran to her sister and brothers. They caught her in a hug

'oh Rini you were great' Rachel said

'what happened?' she asked

'even though Helios was under a spell his power was able to save everyone and send them here so they could heal from their wounds even though they died' Amelia said and everyone sighed

'basically Helios saved us and we can go home' Mina said and everyone nodded

'she reminds me too much of her mother' Andrew said and Amelia gave him the death glare

'if you ever want to go on a date don't make such comments about my mother. She is the brains of the sailor scouts' she said and even Rini and Helios nodded. They all went back to Crystal Tokyo where they were hugged to death by their parents

'ok mum I know you missed us but that much?' Rachel asked and Jedite gave his daughter a look

'Rachel Annie Hino, Matthew Anthony Hino if you two ever and I mean ever pull a stunt like that you will be grounded for life' he said and Raye couldn't help but laugh. Rini noticed Helios was missing and she looked around and she found him in the garden

'Helios are you alright?' she asked walking up to him

'Rini I am really sorry for what happened'

'stop right there. It wasn't your fault Helios. You told me not to beat myself up for what happened with Nehellenia and now you are doing the same' she said

'fair enough' he said. He gave a light chuckle as he turned to face her 'what would I do without you?' he said and she smirked

'my guess nothing' she said and they shared a hug and soon he gently placed something into Rini's hand and when she opened her hand she was blushing badly

'will you marry me Rini?' he asked and she smiled

'of course I will' she said and he placed the ring on her finger and gently kissed her. Rini smirked as she kissed him back and for a while they were in each others arms when Serenity and Endymion saw the couple and they were smiling

'looks like all of our children have grown up'

'they sure have and they are getting married' he added and she nodded


	8. Chapter 7

'you ready Rini?' Selene asked placing a veil on her head

'I sure am Selene. I still cant believe you are pregnant' she said and Selene touched her stomach

'I know but today is your day' she said and Rini stood up. She is wearing a white dress in the form of Queen Serenity's dress and she was wearing a pair of simple earrings to match her necklace. She was smiling as she walked out of the room. Endymion smiled as Rini came up to him and Serenity

'oh Rini you look you look beautiful' Serenity said hugging her daughter

'thanks mum' she said smiling

'you look just like your grandmother' Endymion said

'which one? Mum's mum or your mum dad?'

'my mum. That's where you get the pink hair from' he said and she pouted

'I also have some silver in my hair' she said and Serenity smiled

'shall we? You don't want to be late to your own wedding' Serenity said and everyone nodded. They walked down the aisle and soon it was Rini's turn

'you ready honey?' Endymion asked and Rini nodded. They walked down the aisle and Helios smiled as Rini walked towards him. Rini hugged her father and Helios gently reached out his hand and Rini smiled as she placed her hand in his

'you look gorgeous Rini' Helios whispered making Rini blush badly. They were married by the priest and they walked out while everyone was throwing rice over them. They got into the carriage and waved goodbye. Serenity felt tears flowing and Endymion smiled as he held his wife close

'it seems like yesterday they were all little' she said and he nodded

'and now they are all married and going to have their own families' he added

'Endy don't. unless you want me crying right now don't go there' she said and he nodded. A few weeks after Selene gave birth to a baby girl called Rose, Rini fell pregnant and soon had a little boy called Henry. Since then every couple has been having their own families and now with Daniel being the oldest he and Abby took over from Serenity and Endymion and Rini and Helios are now living in Illusion and it turned out Helios didn't know that his parents were the king and queen of illusion and Helios and Rini took over

they all lived happily ever after


End file.
